Proposal in the Philippines
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: For Tiger's contest. Twenty-two year old Krystalle Mendez was questioning about King proposing to her. King on the other hand was wondering if Krystalle was going to say yes to his proposal. Their friends believe that this was a bad idea and that they are not going to agree with one another. During a trip the Philippines, King decides to propose to her there. Does it work? Rated T.


**This is my entry for Tiger's second contest. I have decided to write a wedding proposal story for King and Krystalle since I have already written a story for them when they have children and also when they dated.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Midtown Manhattan **

"I doubt King is going to propose you Krys," comments a female voice.

A twenty-two year old Filipino woman was sitting down in a local New York City café along with a Korean-Native American woman, who was the same age as her. Krys was indeed disappointed for the fact that her best friend Tula doubts that King, her boyfriend was going to even propose to her. Despite the long relationship, the Asian brunette is certain that the Variares blader was going propose to her one day.

Krystalle responds, "For once, stop doubting me about this Tula because I need to stay on some positive note. She told Rebecca yesterday and she said the same thing. My life has been a hell since I quit beyblade two years ago."

The twenty-two year old Asian ravenette stares at her best friend's eyes with her intense chocolate brown colored orbs. She immediately can tell that former blader and now model was troubled by this situation. Krystalle looks takes a quick glance over at her best friend and sighs to herself. It was the first time that they would have an argument over something so important for the Filipino model. The twenty-two year old young woman stands up and leaves her best friend without saying a simple goodbye to her.

Tula sighs to herself and watches her best friend of fifteen years leave her behind. The Korean-Navajo Indian young woman was guilty for the fact she just told her best friend that her boyfriend was not going to propose anytime soon. It was not the best thing indeed, but all Tula wants is to be straightforward and give her opinion on this situation. She did so and it may possibly ruin the friendship between the two former bladers.

"So much for being fucking straightforward towards the situation," mutters the twenty-two year old Asian young lady.

She knew about this since Rebecca did tell the biracial music artist about this yesterday when Krystalle left the British-American soccer player's condominium after a night in the NYC clubs. As she sits down, a waiter approaches the table and witnesses the Filipino-American young woman was not there. He questions Tula about it, but she just simply responds by saying that she was going to be late for another photo shoot. The waiter was unaware that the biracial woman lied to him about that and he asks what she would like to drink.

"An iced chai tea with condensed milk," says Tula to the waiter.

* * *

**Downtown Manhattan**

A twenty-two year old Japanese man states, "I am sorry to say this King, but I have some kind of doubt that Krystalle is not going to accept your marriage proposal.

A dark blue haired man yells, "What the hell you are saying that Krystalle won't accept my proposal!"

A twenty-two year old young Greek man stands up after he hears his best friend's response. Masamune did not expect King to react like this, but the black haired Japanese blader has a reason why he has said this. It was for the fact Krystalle has been busy with photo shoots and participating in fashion shows lately. Plus the Filipino-American model has not talked to the Variares blader in days despite not having any type of disputes during those four days.

Masamune responds, "I have good reasons why I believe this is a very crappy idea."

"I do not want to hear it," comments King, "Chris told me that he also doubted that Krystalle was even going say yes to this."

The Greek blader then takes out a small blue velvet box from his pants box. He tells his best friend of eight years to open the blue box revealing a platinum engagement ring with a heart shape black diamond on it and one ruby on each side of the black diamond heart. Masamune stares the dark colored engagement ring and now believes that his best friend was serious about this engagement.

The Unicorno blader suddenly asks, "Why did you get a black diamond engagement ring for Tula?"

"This is very unlike of me, but I talked to different jewelers and they recommend me to get a black diamond engagement ring. I bought this ring because it was a beautiful ring and Krystalle's birthstone is ruby," states King.

The Japanese ravenette laughs loudly at his best friend's statement. He could not believe that King would actually go to the stores and ask for kind of engagement ring. The twenty-two Greek blader punches a laughing Masamune towards his right shoulder. That immediately shuts the laughing blader and King takes back the box before leaving the restaurant.

"Great job Masamune. Now your best friend hates you for this," comments the Unicorno blader about his actions.

* * *

**East Village District**

The twenty-two year old enters the living room of her condominium with a disappointed expression on her face. Her best friends have basically deceived her about this. Krystalle approaches her laptop and sees that there was a video request from her older cousin from Quezon City in the Philippines. She immediately approaches the laptop and accepts this video chat request. An older Filipino woman about in her mid-twenties appears on the screen. The Asian woman was pale honey skinned person with beautiful shoulder length chestnut brown hair that was in a side plait. She stares at her younger cousin with her beautiful aqua green colored eyes.

"What's going on Jasmin?" questions Krystalle to the older woman.

Jasmin states, "I need you to ask you something important."

"What do you need me to ask me?" asks the younger Filipino-American woman.

The twenty-five year old woman asks, "Can you be my maid of honor for my wedding please?"

The twenty-two year old model was surprised to hear this. Her older cousin was asking her favorite cousin from America to be her maid of honor during the wedding ceremony. It was indeed shocking for Krystalle, but a smile appears on her face.

The aqua eyed model smiles and responds back, "Sure thing Jasmin and I would be honored to be your maid of honor for your wedding with Rodrigo."

"And about that, Rodrigo wants to you to bring your boyfriend King to be the best man for the wedding," states the Filipino brunette.

Krystalle comments, "Sure thing Jasmin because I am aware on how close both Rodrigo and King are."

Jasmin informs her younger cousin that the wedding was going to be a month from today, which means Krystalle has to get tickets to Quezon City immediately. The video chat ends immediately and the twenty-two year old sighs to herself. She was wondering if King would even go to such a formal event. A knock was heard from here and Krystalle questions herself about who was that knocking on her door. The twenty-two year old former blader was not expecting any guests at all since the only thing she had to do was to have lunch with Tula, which backfired.

The young Asian woman sighs as she approaches the door. She opens the door and sees a dark blue haired man walking down the halls of her condominium. Krystalle was indeed in shock to see him here today because she has not talked to him since about Tuesday.

Krystalle asks, "What's wrong King?"

"Nothing much, but I need somebody to talk to," comments King.

The former blader says to her boyfriend, "I see and I need to tell you something important King."

"What is it Krys?" questions the dark skinned Variares blader.

The twenty-two year old model responds back, "My cousin from the Philippines wants me to be her maid of honor during her wedding. Plus her fiancé Rodrigo wants you to be his best man during the wedding."

"Are you joking with Krystalle?" questions the Greek blader to the Filipino-American model.

Krystalle explains to her boyfriend that her cousin Jasmin sent her video chat request upon arriving at her home. She talks to her older cousin and she states that she wants Krystalle to be her maid of honor and Rodrigo wants King to be the best man at the wedding. The twenty-two year old woman accepts the offer, but she was not sure about King being the best man at the wedding. Krystalle also has doubts about her boyfriend even wanting to participate at the wedding.

Krystalle asks, "So what do you say King?"

"Since it's your Cousin Jasmin we are talking about, I would I am definitely coming with you," says King.

He approaches his girlfriend and kisses her lightly on her forehead. A small, but apparent light pink blush appears on the young model's face. The Greek Legendary Blader smiles at sight of this of course. It was nice for the fact that the two of them are going on vacation together. Plus it would be the best opportunity the wraths of Tula and Rebecca for a change despite being her closest friends.

Krystalle states, "I am going to make flight to Manila immediately and we are going to leave in three days."

"I thought we are going to Quezon City," comments King.

The Filipino-American retorts, "Quezon City is close from Manila so do not start complaining with me."

* * *

**Four and Half Days Later- Quezon City, Philippines **

"What do you mean you are in the Philippines!" yells Masamune through video chat.

King yells back, "You don't have to fucking yell you know."

"You could have said something to us before leaving," complains the Japanese blader.

The dark blue haired Legendary Blader responds, "I could not because I do not want to screw this up. I have about three weeks left to propose to Krystalle before the wedding."

"You brought the ring with you?" questions the Unicorno Blader.

King states, "I am going to propose to her and there is no way you are going to stop me."

"I am not going to stop you since I am not flying to the Philippines to do so," comments Masamune.

Krystalle appears in the hotel room where the young couple was staying. It was one of the most expensive hotels and Krystalle was lucky enough to get the room for a decent price. The beautiful Filipino-American young woman was wearing a light blue collared dress on with a pair of white strapped gladiator sandals on and a white headband on.

King says, "You look beautiful Krystalle."

"Thank you King and I have to meet up with Jasmin at the dress shop because we are going to try on our dress for the wedding," replies Krystalle.

The Greek young man states, "That is good to know Krystalle and I need to tell you something."

"What is it now King?" questions Krystalle.

King responds, "I am going to a bachelor party tonight since Rodrigo is inviting me to come since one of his American friends is getting hitched tomorrow."

The twenty-two year old former blader twitches a little bit as she heard the word party. Now she knows that this was bad because King always likes to ruin the party and she knows that he is going to be doing something stupid indeed. The Variares blader looks over and his girlfriend once more and sees the shocked expression.

"Is something wrong Krystalle?" questions the Variares blader.

The Filipino-American young woman says, "Just do not do anything stupid at the bachelor party."

"I won't and that is a promise Babe," grins King before kissing his girlfriend once more.

* * *

**The Next Day- 7AM in the Morning**

"You must be kidding me," says Krystalle.

The twenty-two year old model looks over at the photos online on one of King's social media account profiles via touch screen phone. Krystalle was disgusted to see that her boyfriend was a drunken idiot last night at the party. She scoffs to herself and decides to call her older cousin who is about to get married in a few more weeks.

"_Krystalle? What is going on?" asks Jasmin._

The twenty-two young lady says, "I am not going to be your maid of honor for the wedding."

"_Why not Krystalle?" conqueringly questions her older cousin._

Krystalle breaks down in tears and cries, "King was making out with three different women from the photos from that bachelor party and posted it online!"

_"You mean Rodrigo's friend bachelor party?" asks Jasmin._

The upset Filipino-American young lady responds, "Yes. I do not know what to do. I really love King, but I cannot bear with his stupidity at times. Maybe I should break up with him."

Without Krystalle knowing, a very sober King overhears the conversation between his girlfriend and her older cousin. The twenty-two year old Greek blader feels guilty for the fact that his idiocy during the party is going to destroy the relationship between him and the girl that he fell in love with for the last eight and half years.

"I really screwed up big time," mutters King under his breath.

He then takes out the small box with the engagement ring inside it and stares at it. It has been two years since he was planning to propose to Krystalle. He wanted to find the perfect time for him to propose, but the dark blue haired blader had his doubts about it until now. King was certain that he screwed up until he realizes that he needs to fix this up. The twenty-two year old smiles as he comes up with the perfect plan for an apology and a proposal plan.

* * *

**Three Days Later- In Bantangas, Philippines **

King looks over at Krystalle, who was sitting on her towel without saying a word to him. The twenty-two year old model was wearing a light blue halter bikini on with matching light blue colored bikini bottoms on that was covered by a yellow and black sarong. King on the other hand was wearing a pair of red swim trunks on with white stripes on them.

"Krystalle let's go play in the sand!" exclaims the Variares blader.

Krystalle retorts, "No."

"Come on! You are going to like it for sure," says the dark blue hair Greek man to his girlfriend.

Krystalle looks over at her boyfriend to see that there was an eager smile on his face. She sighs to himself and sees that they was already digging. The twenty-two year old young lady starts digging with her hands to see what her boyfriend of eight and half years is talking about. As they continue digging, Krystalle feels some like a rubbery wood. She pulls it out and sees it's an antique bottle with a message inside it.

The model says confusingly, "Huh?"

"Open it up Krystalle," says King.

Twenty-two year old Krystalle Mendez removes the cork and takes out the note out. King looks over to see that the ring was still inside the bottle. The American model was the paying attention the bottle and she reads the note that was inside the bottle. The note says:

_To the Only Girl That I Love, _

_First things first, I am sorry for posting those pictures from the bachelor party. I was drunk at the time when I decided to post those pictures and I felt bad for kissing all the random girls Krystalle. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you._

_Another thing is, I know you are still mad at me for my actions at the party. I doubt that you are going to say yes to this._

_Krystalle, my only true love. We have been dating for the last eight and half years and I every moment with you was beyond perfection. You actually make my world complete with you around. Here's the question that I want you to answer._

_Do you want to marry me?_

_Love,_

_Your Favorite Boyfriend King_

_(P.S.- Engagement Ring is inside the bottle.)_

Krystalle looks over at the bottle and sees the platinum engagement ring inside the bottle. She picks the antique bottle and carefully watches the ring. It was a beautiful platinum engagement ring with a black diamond heart center and a ruby on each side of the ring. The Filipino-American gasps as she saw the ring, which makes the dark blue haired blader grins out of pure joy.

"Yes! Yes and yes again!" exclaims Krystalle with so much joy, "I would love to marry you!"

King takes out the bottle and pours the ring into his hands. He takes Krystalle's left hand and places it on her ring finger. Krystalle stares at her ring intently because she could not believe King actually proposed to her finally.

The Filipino model says, "This such a beau-"

King interrupts his girlfriend's speech as he places his lips on top of hers. Krystalle was a bit fazed by the Variares blader's action, but she responds back by kissing him back. Both the couple lays down on the pure white sands of this lovely beach as they continue making out with one another.

* * *

**This ends this lovely one-shot! Did you guys like it? Yes or No?**


End file.
